


Medicinal

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Medicinal

An au where Bruce is a doctor and Clint is the patient who gets injured repeatedly. Sparks fly between them as Clints job is revealed.


End file.
